


Music

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, Frottage, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, don't play this song near your roomba, music affects omnics in interesting ways, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Lúcio enlists Zenyatta's help testing some new tunes. This latest song has someinterestingside effects.





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a bit long with this prompt, so the actual prompt fill is chapter 1, and all the smut is in chapter 2. Enjoy!

Deft fingers danced across the myriad buttons and switches, each subtly changing the tune filling the small room. 

“Just tell me what you feel each time I change the music, okay?” 

Zenyatta nodded from his place hovering in the center of the room. Content that he was ready to begin, Lucio adjusted his phone to a better angle for video and pressed Record. 

He let it play for a while and then added a few notes to the music, but nothing visibly changed. “How do you feel?” 

“I enjoy this song, but somehow I don't think that's quite the answer you were hoping for.”

Lucio shrugged. “It’s an experiment. There are no wrong answers.” He made a few more tweaks, but still Zenyatta hovered passively. “Actually, can I try something? I played this track the other day, and McCree said it made his prosthetic act up. Tell me if it does anything weird to you?” He queued up the song in question. 

“I am happy to assist, as always. Proceed.”

Lucio hit play and watched closely as the intro began to play. As the beat slowly built, the lights on Zenyatta’s faceplate flickered in time with it – softly at first, but then growing in intensity with the music.

He held his breath, knowing what was the coming in the song, uncertain what to expect from Zenyatta when that happened. 

The beat dropped. 

So did Zenyatta. 

The omnic cried out in a sudden burst of static, his lights flashing with blinding brightness and then going out entirely, his body collapsing to the floor in a heap of cloth and metal. 

“Zen!” Lucio rushed to his friend, knelt next to him and reached out. He couldn't check for a pulse, didn't know what was wrong or how to help. 

The moment it occurred to him that he should probably stop the music, Zen’s fans kicked on, his lights flickered, and he slowly booted back up. Lucio stroked the omnic’s arm reassuringly. 

“Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!” 

Zenyatta’s synth cracked on his first response, and when he finally got his voice to cooperate, it sounded strange, distant and wavering. “I am unharmed.” He sat up and straightened his clothing. “It was… good. _Very_ good.”

Oh.

_Oh…_

Lucio's hand stopped moving but did not leave Zenyatta’s arm. “So that was you, uh…”

“Not exactly. I still feel… Unsatisfied.”

Wow. Okay. So that answered questions Lucio had never thought to ask before. “Do you want me to turn off the music? Or... go?” He glanced toward the door uncertainly. He really didn't want to leave Zenyatta in this state. 

Zen turned toward him, his lights still flickering to the beat of the music. He reached out with a tentative hand and caressed Lucio's cheek. “I would rather you did not.”


	2. Give yourself to the rhythm.

Heat rushed to Lucio's face. In a blink, his fight or flight response diverted to a decidedly different f-word, the pulse pounding in his throat traveling south. Maybe he wasn’t so wrong about the sexual tension he thought he had felt between them.

“Okay,” he said thickly. “What do you need?” 

Zen leaned in until Lucio's forehead was resting against his faceplate. “Just… Stay with me?”

Lucio nodded against the cool metal, lashes fluttering as Zen slowly stroked along his flank. He sighed heavily, breath fogging the chromium. He could do that, if it was what Zenyatta wanted. But if he was honest with himself, he wanted more.

His hands framed Zen’s faceplate and turned it, kissing the golden metal. It felt odd to kiss something so smooth and unyielding, but Zenyatta angled his head for better access and leaned into it just the same. The smell of oil, the sound of servos and fans, the taste of metal should have all made this feel _wrong_ , but all Lucio really felt was growing desire for the omnic beneath his touch.

They slotted their legs together, Lucio rolling his hips to the rhythm of the music. Zenyatta’s hands skimmed across his body, touching anything they could reach. Lucio let his hands drift lower, softly playing across the pistons of Zen’s neck. When his fingers brushed against the bundle of wires there, Zenyatta cried out. Before he could ask if it hurt, Zen shakily begged for more. 

Panting hotly against Zen’s faceplate, Lucio tangled his fingers into that bundle of wires and _tugged_ , following the motion as Zenyatta fell back onto the floor, writhing and calling out, his synth crackling with static. He wrapped his arms around Lucio, clutching him desperately. 

Lucio kissed sloppily across his chassis, eager hands smoothing across rapidly warming metal. He tucked his fingertips under the edge of a panel and tickled the wires he found there, eliciting a new wave of garbled sounds of overwhelming sensation. It was dizzying, intoxicating. Lucio felt drunk and desperate, needy in ways he’d never experienced and couldn’t articulate.

All around them, the music began its crescendo, Zen’s body arching up with each pulse of the beat. Lucio ground down against him in time, losing himself to the pleasure. Zenyatta’s synth hiccupped in staticky little chirps as his systems overloaded.

The golden glow of Transcendence filled the air around them. Its warmth settled deep into Lucio’s body, stoking the fire already raging within. Lucio felt the wave of bliss about to crash over him, and he gave into it, rode it right into that golden euphoria, body seizing with the force of the pleasure crashing into him, voice wrecked as he cried out Zen’s name. Beneath him Zenyatta chirped and promptly lost power again.

As Zenyatta booted back up for the second time, Lucio panted against him, slowly regaining his breath. The song had ended. The glow was fading, but the warmth remained. He felt satisfied in more ways than just physical.

“I think,” Zenyatta began, “perhaps” –his lights flickered back to life– “this _particular_ song should not be used in battle.”

It took a second for the comment to fully process. Once it did, Lucio dropped his head onto Zen’s chest with a hearty laugh. “I think you might be right.” He glanced back up at Zenyatta, eyes alight and smile wide, if maybe a little teasing. “But you know, it couldn’t hurt to test it some more. Just in case.”

Zenyatta cupped his face affectionately. “I would like that.”


End file.
